


Surrounded & Wanted

by embracedself



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, The Origins Of a Mama Cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/embracedself
Summary: Brandon has an important question for his moms.
Relationships: Lena Adams Foster & Brandon Foster, Lena Adams Foster/Stef Adams Foster, Stef Adams Foster & Brandon Foster
Kudos: 8





	Surrounded & Wanted

“Mama!” Brandon Foster came running into the house one morning after school had been let out for the day. “Mama, are’cha home?” The third grader called out. Stef looked up from her place at the table. “I’m home, love. What’s up?”

“No mommy, mama!” Brandon enunciated the word carefully. He’d been given the right to call Lena ‘mama’ in the first grade, but he couldn’t help getting so much joy every time he was allowed to say it again.

Daddy didn’t necessarily like the name, but that was okay. He knew Mom did, and so did Mama. Two versus one! Right? Besides, Brandon _wanted_ to call her mama. She was there every night. She helped him with homework. She’d earned the title.

“Ohhh, well love, she’s not home yet. Is there something I can help with?” Stef felt herself get a swell of pride then and there, as well. She loved Lena, and now that things were going steadier, and steadier, she hoped they’d be able to stay that way. Forever.

“No, I want a mama sandwich.” He explained. It’s something he’s been wanting in increasing amounts.

“Well I can certainly call her. And then, how about we count cars until she comes home?” Stef suggested gently.

“Yeah, please. Then we can all cuddle!” Brandon beamed up at her.

“Good idea.” Stef dialed the familiar number now, touching the numbers as if by heart. She placed her phone up to her ear. “Hey babe, Brandon wants to know when mama will be home.” She cheerfully said when Lena picked up the phone.

“I’ll be home any second now. You’re on bluetooth speaker, love.” Lena answered. “Tell him I should see him ‘fore he sees me. I’ll be there in a sec, love you, bye!” Only after Stef returned the sentiment did Lena hang up the phone.

“Okay, cuddle bear. Mama says she’ll be home in just a second. And….she said to give you as many kisses as possible! She loves you a bushel and a peck.” Stef set to work on doing just that, covering her son’s stomach in kisses. He laughed.

“Yay! Come on, mommy. Let’s go wait on the couch.” Brandon said at last after he’d caught his breath. Stef nodded, scooping her nine-year-old up in her arms and walking into the living room. “Oof, baby boy. You’re getting so big.” Brandon rolled his eyes, laughing again until he heard the familiar sound of the door opening.

“MAMA!” He bounced off the couch he’d been placed on, and ran into the foyer. Sliding with his socks on, he rushed over to Lena until he was picked up. “Hi mama.”

“Hi there, lovebug.” Lena let out a little laugh, putting her keys and purse on the coat hanger before she walked into the living room. Brandon hung off of her like a koala. “You okay, Brandon? Have you had a big day or something?” Lena asked as she set herself down, cuddling into Stef’s side with a quick peck on the lips.

“Yeah! We have an art project.” Brandon confessed. “Stupid homework assignment.” he complained.

Stef looked over Brandon’s head to Lena in alarm. _What’s the project?_

“Oh, are you doing that already, honey?” Lena asked, clearing her throat to hide the lump in it.

“We’re doing a family tree, Mommy.” Brandon told his mother. “I don’t wanna. Most of the kids only have one or two parents, but I have THREE and there’s nobody else like me and what if they all laugh?” He said in a rush.

“Nobody’s gonna laugh at you, babe.” Lena promised. “They’ll be sent out to me if they do.” She reminded him gently, as she was still the vice principal of the school.

“Oh honey, your mama’s right. No one’s gonna laugh, I promise.” Stef brushed her lips over Brandon’s forehead. “Do you like having three parents?” she asked. Lena held her breath.

“Of course I do. Mama is the best! Next to mommy.” he allowed at Stef’s pretend glare. “I don’t want to change anything.” He continued. “I just don’t want the other kids to make fun of what I get to have.”

Lena exhaled heavily, but smiled beatifically. “I love you too, sweetie.” She was so happy to hear how Brandon felt about the whole arrangement. “We’ll sort it out, okay? Don’t worry.” 

“Now, time to cuddle!”


End file.
